Prom Night Disaster
by xXIkutos-Secret-LoverXx
Summary: What happens when you put Seras's twisted imaged of a 'ball' with a 'prom' and add Alucard as her prince charming? AXS T for safety Kinda related to the battle for my dear seras story. Chapter 2 now up
1. Part 1

_**Prom Night Disaster**_

_**O///O  
**_

_**Alucard X Seras**_

_**~ Part One ~**_

It was about nine o' clock. Pretty early for vampire to be roaming around a palace in a tight fitting crimson red dress. But why, may I ask, is a vampire doing in such a dress in the first place? Especially when she never really gets to go outside except to go on missions. I would tell you the answer, but I'm afraid that I may be waking Dracula up as well. I think we will let the little fledgling vampire handle waking her master.

To this little draculina, this event seems to have jumped out from a fairy tale. One much like Cinderella. That has always been her favorite. She couldn't wait for the rest of her outfit to be put together by her fairy god mother!

Unfortunately for our princess, the only prince charming she could get to show, was her master. To her, he seemed more like the evil villein in any story! Anytime you were having a happy moment with your true love, he would show up and drag you away from the glistening lights from the stars, only to be greeted by the frail flickering of a candle. Trapped in a dark cellar. Only without the chains and shackles. At least she hoped.

She couldn't see to well in the dragon's lair. Then again, she really didn't want to. But alas, she found herself rummaging threw the darkness, trying to find her knight in shining armor. She somehow managed to light the candles that encircled his dungeon. Giving off just enough to note the lump on an unlidded coffin.

There lay here prince and savior. A vampire with one hell of a cranky attitude. Even more so when he gets awaken by someone as unwanted as me. Oh well. He will have to deal. He promised a night of freedom from the drenched darkness to her. And she would make sure he kept good to his word.

"_What a sleeping beauty." _She whispered aloud in a very sour voice.

"_Am I such a sleeping __**beauty**__ as to invoke such a comment?" _He replied. Adding emphasis on the 'beauty' part. Apparently he had been awake the entire time.

_ 'Jerk.' _She thought to herself. Knowing all too well that he was reading her thoughts.

"_Well sleeping beauty, it's time to awaken and get ready for the ball." _She said in a very bored tone. Though her expression was that of a child going to Disney World for the first time. Thus earning her a chuckle and a dressed Alucard.

"_It's only a prom. You shouldn't be getting so excited. How did we even get invited to one anyways? We don't attend human schools!" _He exclaimed. Throwing his arms up for emphasis.

"_Haven't you gotten dressed yet? You look only ¼ done....."_ He said while apraising her outfit. Enjoying the way it clung to her as if it were a second skin. Both her and the dress smelt of cherry blossoms and she had no need for any makeup. She was perfect in hid eyes. Only if she knew, she wouldn't treat him as the enemy. Jealousy seems to get the better of him.

He really just didn't like the way men always tried to grope her without her knowledge of it. And the way their eyes (Pip's) always seem to be drawn to her chest. He knew he way just being over protective of her. She IS his after all. He knew that and he really wanted everyone else to know also. But she would kill him if he tried.

"_Master, may I ask what you're staring at?" _Was the comment that took him out of his deep thoughts only to become aware of the fact that he was staring at her chest just like Pip! This alarmed him greatly.

"_I didn't mean to....I.....I.....I was lost......uh....I was lost in my train of.........uhhh....ummm....thought. Yeah that's it! I was lost in my train of thought!"_ Alucard managed to spit out before he got the unliving life slapped out of him.

So much for Sera's Cinderella story. But as soon as she thought those words, Alucard had phased the two of them into her room, finished changing her clothes, and phased them to the prom. It was a gymnasium that was overly decorated in winter ornaments.

Snowflakes hung from the ceiling, snowmen stood in the corners of the room with one behind the punch bowl. Fake snowflakes fell from the ceiling lightly. Everyone was dressed in white and glitter was scattered everywhere! Seras and Alucard were the only ones out of dress code.

Seras's outfit was completed with a glittery black shawl, fish net stockings, a mini tiara, and to top it all off, a pair of clear, glass slippers. How Alucard managed to dress her was still unknown. But something told her she didn't want to. So she kept quiet about it.

On her right, her master was showing off in a black tux, black pants, black shirt, black tie, oh, and guess what?! A black heart! He was watching everyone with a 'special' interest. 'Special' as in lunch 'special'. But for some strange reason, they appealed to her too.

All the boys were simply gawking at Seras's outfit. Alucard knew this was coming, so he made sure to bring an extra jacket. Meanwhile the girls were looking at Alucard like he was the newest fad. The only thing he picked up from them was _'I call dibs first!' 'Hands off, he's mine!' 'Who's that sexy monster?' _and so on.

_ 'Why couldn't Seras compliment me like that? From them I get sexy monster and from her I get sleeping beauty. But then again, it's better than her yelling at me for wearing all black. Dear GOD, DON'T LET HER GET MAD!' _He franticly thought. Now he was visibly quivering.

Seras seemed to be getting a little uncomfortable around the males in the groups. He could tell simply by the fact that she too was quivering. Only from a very different mental picture. Instead of seeing Seras become the worlds deadliest monster coming to eat him, she was imagining a Pip based horror. Poor girl. Now he wanted to get the HELL out of here.

Before they could even say a word to each other, all the boys and girls were rushing at them. Screaming something about us having to be movie stars, or surprise guests or something. Even though we, being vampires, are incredibly fast, we had no hope of escaping the wave of people.

"_MASTER!" _Was all Seras was able to say (scream) before the crowd of people devoured her alive.

_** To Be Continued**_......................


	2. Part 2

Alucard just stood there. Taking in the sight of his fledgling being mauled by hormone controlled boys. It was highly amusing. He even started to chuckle when he noticed that she had to fight her way out of the crowd just to regain a breath she didn't even need.

Then it hit him. The girls seemed to be jealous. He was watching Seras with concern he never noticed. That enraged the girls who were stampeding toward him. Now they were clawing with the boys. It has gone to far!

Alucard materialized in front of his poor little fledgling.

"_Parties over. It's time you all got back to your own dates. Keep away from mine!"_

Alucard backed his statement with a threateningly scary glare. His eyes locked with every pair in the rather overly decorated gym. Making them all take a few steps backward.

Most of the boys and girls put their hands up as to show they meant no harm. But the rest of them questioned his authority. Gaining them a life threatening growl along with his glare. Making sure that no one would appose him.

"_Get up. You look like crap. I'm going to go look around. You're on your own Police Girl. You would think you would be able to fight off mere humans. Teenagers even! You're not worth of my time. I don't even see why I took you under my win in the first place! What was I thinking?!"_ He continued his rant until he saw her brake into tears.

"_I'm sorry master. I didn't mean to be a burden." _She managed to say without stuttering. Getting to her feet, she wiped her eyes clean of the red streaks. Both Alucard and Seras were surprised that no one noticed her tears weren't clear like everyone else's.

Alucard sighed and pulled her into a light hug. Still, it was more than she would ever expect. Seras was so befuddled, she didn't know if she should hug back or not. But she didn't have time. Just as quick as the hug started, it ended.

"_I think it's high time we ditch this hell whole and head somewhere less crowded. What do you say?"_ Alucard asked. In his voice Seras detected a hint of sarcasm. But she also heard a pinch of serenity. Had her master lost his bloody mind?!

In a slow motion, as not to scare his 'darling' Seras, the No-Life King extended his gloved hand.

With a shockingly loving smile, not smirk, he continues.

"Shall we, my dear fledgling Seras Victoria?"


End file.
